Yubel
|-|Yubel= |-|Yubel - Terror Incarnate= |-|Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare= Summary Yubel is the main antagonist in the "Dimension World" arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. "She" is an extremely powerful duel monster spirit who started to have evil intentions since she was affected by the "Light of Destruction" (an evil and unholy cosmic entity that wanted to destroy all life in the universe). Millennia prior, she was Jaden's best friend and guardian in his past life, and is fiercely protective of him, and her deepest wish is to be reunited with him in mind, body, and soul, which she achieves and later becomes his Spirit Partner. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown normally, 5-A with Super Polymerization Name: Yubel Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh Gender: Androgynous in the original script, Referred to as Female in the English Dub Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Fiend-type Duel Monster Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Aura, Enhanced Hearing, Poison Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can erase, modify or add memories. Can also trap someone in their own memories), Darkness Manipulation, Transmutation (Can transform dueling energy and/or darkness to recover stamina and heal her wounds), Regeneration (High-Mid, but not useful in combat. It takes many hours to regen), Dream Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport herself and others in and out of pocket realms), Telekinesis, Invisibility, Intangibility, Creation (Can create objects out of thin air), Soul Manipulation, Reactive Evolution and Resurrection (If Yubel is killed or if she is BFR'd to another dimension, she can resurrect and heal herself instantly and evolve to an even more powerful form. She can do that up to two times), Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Possession (Those Yubel possesses are her complete control but possess enhanced strength as a side effect), Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Zombification (Can infect someone with darkness, turning them into fully obedient zombies), Can inflict any damage she would normally take to her opponent, Can seal her opponent's mind, body, and soul within another spirit or a Duel Monster's card, Can send someone to the Dark World to rot for eternity and banish them to the interval between time and space, Can fuse herself and virtually anything else, including entire worlds, together with Super Polymerization, Can survive in the vacuum of space, Power Granting, Disease Manipulation, Image Projection Attack Potency: Unknown normally (Fought Exodia, however, it is unknown whether the user had the sufficient willpower to make Exodia at his prime.), Large Planet level with Super Polymerization. (Would have fused and destroyed twelve worlds, including the Earth.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (While possessing Marcel's body, a single punch generated force that reverberated through the ground like a small-scale earthquake) Durability: Unknown Stamina: Extremely high (Was never shown tiring in the series after regaining her physical body and effortlessly defeated the Sacred Beasts, However, fighting particularly powerful beings or being faced with primal forces like the Light of Destruction drained her to the point that she was unable to regenerate.) Range: Several kilometers with casual attacks. At least Stellar with Super Polymerization. Standard Equipment: Duel Disk, Deck (Contains cards such as "Super Polymerization", Exodia, the Three Sacred Beasts, Rainbow Dark Dragon, "Yubel" and her evolved forms which she can summon to the field to assist her in combat) Intelligence: Yubel is extremely vengeful and manipulative, having orchestrated almost every event in the Dimension World arc with ease and suffering only minor setbacks along the way. She is also a dreadfully skilled duelist, as she defeated virtually everyone in her path, with Jaden being the only one who was able to even force a stalemate. Weaknesses: Yubel was completely insane for most of her appearances, but this has since been remedied after fusing with Jaden, Yubel tires more easily if forced to possess another body for long periods of time, Objects she creates will vanish instantly once she leaves a particular universe. Yubel can evolve and resurrect herself a maximum of two times, She cannot regenerate without a sufficient supply of Duel Energy or Darkness Feats: * Survived being reduced to nothing but an arm and remained completely aware of her surroundings despite lacking any functional organs * Even without a functional body, Yubel was able to convert nearby holograms into actual snakes to attack her foes * Created hundreds of "death-belts" while reduced to a chunk of flesh * The force of Yubel's punches seems to cause earthquakes while possessing Marcel, who is known to be sickly and frail, * Yubel is able to casually teleport herself and others to any of the twelve universes, often leaving her foes in the "Dark World" to rot for eternity * Trapped Johan's soul in a dark space she created inside rainbow dark dragon. * Claimed she could send someone to an interval between time and space. * When augmented by Super Polymerization, Yubel planned to warp and fuse all twelve universes into one before destroying them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Card Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fusions Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 5